Ultimate Galactic Wave
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Some new villain is out to destroy everything and needs the power of the universe to do it. The (supposedly) easy way was to take control of the only two people who possess cards of legendary dragons with galaxies for eyes – Kite and Mizar. But when other


**Ultimate Galactic Wave**

**AU: Some new villain is out to destroy everything and needs the power of the universe to do it. The (supposedly) easy way was to take control of the only two people who possess cards of legendary dragons with galaxies for eyes – Kite and Mizar. But when others get sucked into his trap, things don't go the easy way he wanted them to. Abused!Fem!Kite**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*/*\\*

Okay, so according to Orbital 7 she needed to get up tomorrow and be ready by the afternoon for another duel with Yuma and then she was going to work at the laboratory with Quinton. After that she had to wake up Hart who would surely still be sleeping, make him breakfast and then drag him to a check-up at the doctors which he would surely resist. Well that sounded fun. Please note the sarcasm in her thoughts.

"Mistress K-Kite!" She turned to Orbital with a glare and shut the laptop she was working at down.

"Orbital what have I told you about calling me that? Someone could hear." Nobody was meant to know that the most feared Number Hunter was a girl, times may have changed but still most people would look down on female duellists, and then of course there was _that_.

"Of course, m-master, but don't you think that you should be getting to sleep? It's past midnight and then your father has asked for your help with s-some things tomorrow, it'll be a long day and you should b-be rested up for it." Kite sighed tiredly and looked out the window. Heartland City was quiet tonight, and the sky was clear enough that she could make out several constellations, but still pretty cloudy.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm tired of late nights." Orbital seemed to be holding back from saying something like 'of course you're tired, you're staying up late all the time!' Kite blinked before walking past him and to her room, since when had she been able to understand a robot when she hadn't taken it apart to fix it up from the inside? She really needed to get out more.

With that thought in mind she fell onto her bed and instantly drifted off to sleep, not bothering to change her clothes or even get under the covers.

*/*\\*

Getting up was a pain and Kite really only managed to jump off of her bed when she saw that she'd slept in until 1 'o' clock. That was unusual, even if she did sleep eventually after long nights she was up at 6. Shaking those thoughts away, she quickly changed clothes, put up her hair and tightened the bandages around her chest before grabbing her deck and running to the park where she was meant to duel Yuma.

When she got there, she was fully awake and gasping for breath, she should've taken Orbital.

"Yo Kite! Why did you get here so late?" Yuma of course already was waiting impatiently and raring to go even though it was probably just going to be another loss for him. Kite expected that, and she expected to see all of Yuma's friends there too, but what she wasn't expecting to see was Shark and Rio being there. Another surprise was seeing all the other ex-barians and Arclights present just for one of her regular duels with Yuma. Her final shock came in the form of Dr. Faker and Hart – she even overslept him?! Usually he wouldn't wake up until 7 at night if he woke up at all without someone waking him. At least she could get out of her new streak of being shocked when she noticed Dextra and Nistro there, it was nice to see some familiar faces she expected, Dextra would never miss one of her duels and Nistro was always dragged along by his manager.

"Ugh Yuma, I'm late by only two minutes. Can you at least let that much go?" She shook her head as if disappointed and Yuma instantly agreed like a little puppy trying to show that it could be good, please don't get rid of it. Astral shook his head like she had and sighed.

"Alright, but I won't forgive you next time." She hid her smirk as best as she could, he said that every time and she still got away with it. "But now that you're here, let's duel! Duel disk, go! Duel gazer, let's roll!" He smirked at her challengingly and she smirked in reply.

"Photon transformation!" Her clothes turned white and the blue tattoo formed around her eye as it turned red. Her duel disk set up and she absentmindedly noted everyone else set their duel gazers or form their own tattoos to watch them.

Yuma, true to his duel loving self, kicked it all of right away. "The first move is mine! I draw!" He looked over his hand briefly before making his move. "I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode, and when I normal summon a level 4 monster I can then summon Kagetokage from my hand. Now with these two level four monsters I build the Overlay Network and summon Number 39: Utopia! I play two cards face down and end my turn. Give it your best shot Kite!"

While Kite was mildly impressed he'd been able to summon Utopia on his first turn again, she wasn't going to give Yuma her best. The closest she'd ever come to duelling her best was against Mizar.

"It's my move now Yuma. I draw!" Looking over her hand briefly, she smirked before starting her plan. "When there are no monsters on my field, I can summon my Photon Thrasher. Now I activate the spell Photon Sanctuary which gives me two Photon Tokens with 2000 attack points in defence mode." Astral started talking to Yuma about how she had everything set up to summon Galaxy Eyes, and she wasn't going to disappoint him. "So now I'll sacrifice my two tokens to summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" She gave a small smile as her favourite monster rose to the field and roared proudly.

"Now attack his Utopia, Photon Stream of Destruction!" She activated her dragon's special ability and Utopia and Galaxy Eyes were both removed from the field. "Now since Photon Thrasher is the only monster on my field it can attack you directly Yuma." His life points dropped to 1900 and she allowed herself a satisfied smirk as the battle ended and Utopia returned along with her dragon with the bonus of an extra 1000 attack points.

"Things aren't looking too good for you Yuma. Now I summon my Photon Circle and I'll overlay my two monsters to XYZ summon Starliege Paladynamo." She set one the last two cards in her hand face down and ended her turn.

"Then now it's my move, I draw! I activate Emergency Provisions and I'll get rid of my two face down cards to gain back 2000 life points!" He grinned widely at her as his points rose back up to 3900 and she scowled a little. "And since one of the cards I sent to the graveyard was Dark Coffin you have to destroy a monster on your field or discard one card." She got rid of the Photon Crusher in her hand and let Yuma continue with his move. "Now I activate XYZ Treasure so now for every XYZ monster on the field I get to draw another card." He drew his two and summoned Goblindbergh which then let him summon his Gogogo Golem. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network and XYZ summon Heroic Champion – Excalibur! Now I remove two Overlay Units to double his attack points to 4000 and I'll attack your Paladynamo with Single Sword – Finishing Move of The True Blade!"

"Not happening, I activate my trap card Lumenize. So your attack is stopped and Starliege gains 4000 attack points." Yuma groaned at his bad move and placed a card face down before it was Kite's move again.

She looked at the card she drew and smirked as she told Yuma that it had been fun but she was going to win this thing. "I activate Paladynamo's effect, so by removing all of its Overlay Units I can drop one of your monsters attack points down to zero so I think I'll choose to get rid of all of Excalibur's. Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your face down from the field." It had been a bluff but still, better safe than sorry. "Galaxy Eyes, attack his Heroic Champion." The hit went through and all of Yuma's life points went down with his monster, sending him flying back and hitting the ground. Her transformation wore off and the visual reality dissolved as Yuma got off his butt and started yelling like he always did.

"Wow Kite that was a great duel! But next time I'm going to beat you for sure!" She snorted and she saw Astral shake his head too.

"Yuma you say that every time and you've never come closer to getting it done. If anything you were even easier to beat this time." Yuma yelled in indignation but then he saw everyone nodding their agreement and he went to 'talk' to Bronk, Tori and everyone about being mean to him. Hart ran up to her and nearly knocked her over in a big hug before she regained her balance and settled for going on to her knees to be more level with him. She ignored the chuckles that came from the Arclights and Dr. Faker and listened to Hart just going on about how great that duel had been for a while. The previously 'calm as it can get when there's Yuma around' moment was ruined by an indignant yell from Mizar.

"Well this was a total waste of my time, I came to see any weaknesses but I am completely unsatisfied with these results. Though, I suppose I should have known nobody is truly a worthy challenge to one who possesses a Galaxy Eyes."

"Is that a challenge Mizar? 'Cos I'll take you on anytime!"

"Very perceptive Yuma, but it's not a challenge to you. I wish to duel you Kite!" He pointed at her and didn't even flinch when Yuma face planted onto the floor and you could see his legs were ready to topple over. Kite rose an eyebrow and stood up so she was on a more even ground with her biggest rival.

"If you want to duel me Mizar then bring it on!" She could feel the interest of everyone around them rising and even heard Quattro mutter that this would be a duel worth watching for once.

"Consider it brought!" Just when they were about to set up Orbital came flying in and started stuttering out something about enormous energy levels overloading the network and high states of power flatting out.

"Okay, Orbital you need to shut up, activate your calming protocol and start from the beginning. What's happened?"

He calmed down and he started explaining that he'd been monitoring the duel between her and Yuma, and wasn't surprised that she won by the way, but then just as soon as she had attacked with Galaxy Eyes a big portal of foreign energy had opened up and he couldn't get any readings on the new energy because the system had overloaded and caused a massive power cut all over the city.

Looking around she could see that he wasn't lying about massive, it was all so dark. Usually there would be lights flashing everywhere and loud adverts ringing out through speakers about new products or places to be.

"Yuma, can you throw me over your duel gazer for a moment?" He questioned and she said she just wanted to check something. When she tried to turn it on it wouldn't and she frowned before tossing it back.

"Orbital 7 you said something about a portal of energy, what exactly do you mean by that?" She wasn't surprised that Quinton would ask that, she didn't see anything in the sky like from when barians came and if the energy was overwhelming enough to stop the power in the entire city then it shouldn't have been hard to miss.

"E-exactly th-that. A big p-p-portal just o-opened and ever-rything cut out."

"Then where is it Orbital?" The stuttering robot looked at Dr. Faker and said some things about how the power was out before he could get a good read but the general area was somewhere around here so he came to tell them.

"Well if a portal as big as you say appeared, shouldn't we be able to see it? I mean it's doing some damage so we should find it quickly right?" Kite couldn't help smirking a little when she heard Alito muttering for Vector to shut up. The insane former barian gave a yell of indignation and started screaming that 'he'd heard that and why is everybody so mean to him?' before he was interrupted by a loud rumbling, and the ground started shaking beneath them.

**Well that's where I'm leaving you for now, please review?**


End file.
